elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Niruin (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} Niruin is a Bosmer thief and a member of the Thieves Guild in Riften. He is a Master skill trainer of Archery. Background Niruin is originally from Valenwood, where he worked at his father's winery. As Niruin explains, he was wealthy, had many friends, and was betrothed to a beautiful woman. However, he found himself growing increasingly bored with his life. He secretly fell in with a gang called the Silver Crescents, but his father found out and gave him an ultimatum; leave Valenwood or go to jail. Niruin, who had made contact with Delvin Mallory while working with the Silver Crescents, asked to join the Guild and moved to Skyrim. Location Niruin can be found within the Cistern after the Dragonborn has joined the Thieves Guild. Dialogue "Come here a second." :How did you end up at the Guild? "I used to live in Valenwood working at my father's winery... we made the finest wine to ever cross your lips I promise you. We were doing well, plenty of coin, a huge mansion and I was even betrothed to a lovely young woman." ::Why woul you leave all that behind? "Because it was dull. Every day was the same boring routine; working at the winery, social visits with friends, parties with no one I cared about. I just wanted a little excitement. Something dangerous." :::Like being a thief. "I hooked up with a guild in Valenwood... I think they called themselves the Silver Crescents. Spent quite a few years doing jobs for them. Made a lot of coin, but I didn't care. I didn't really need it... I was running with them because it fit, made me feel alive." ::::How did you end up in Skyrim? "Well, after a while my father caught on to what I was doing. He confronted me one night and gave me a choice. Either leave Valenwood, or he'd have me thrown into jail. Gave me a day to say my goodbyes to everyone." :::::That must have been difficult. "I ended up in Skyrim thanks to a contact I'd made when I was in the Crescents... good old Delvin. He introduced me to Gallus, and that was it. I've been here ever since. And you know what? Despite what I left behind, I don't regret it one bit." :Does the Guild provide other services? "If talking your way out of trouble isn't enough, you could always pick up some training from Delvin, Vex or Vipir. Also, I recommend hitting the training room if you need lockpick practice. Helped me out of a jam more than once." "Come back if you need more marksman training." Conversations Vipir the Fleet Niruin: "What in the name of Oblivion is going on in this place?" Vipir: "Yeah, I know what you mean. If things don't start getting better soon, I may look for work elsewhere." Niruin: "Hey, I still have a contact in Valenwood that may have some work for us. You're welcome to join me." Vipir: "I'll keep that in mind." Vipir: "I tried to fence some goods to Tonilia, and you know what she told me?" Niruin: "I think I know, but go ahead." Vipir: "She said that she barely had enough coin to cover it and I should come back later. Can you imagine that?" Niruin: "This place is getting worse and worse." Vipir: "How's the training going?" Niruin: "Better than ever. With the Guild back on its feet, there's more coin to throw around. How about you?" Vipir: "Couldn't be busier." Niruin: "Let's just hope it stays this way for a long time." Quotes *''"So, they're making you leader, huh? Better go find Brynjolf so he can seal the deal."'' ―During Under New Management *''"We'll chat after the ceremony."'' ―During "Under New Management" *''"We're all rich thanks to you. Cheers!"'' ―During "Under New Management" Trivia *As heard in a conversation with Rune, he wants to start a brothel. *While Niruin is practicing his marksmanship in the Thieves Guild's practice room, an unlimited number of arrows can be farmed by plucking them off the archery targets. The type of arrow he fires seems to be determined by the random leveled lists, but the arrow type remains constant for the rest of the game. In addition, any type of arrows can be reverse-pickpocketed on him, and he will use that type for the rest of the game. *He may also possibly become a part of a Companions quest "Rescue Mission," where the Dragonborn must rescue him from a radiant location. *Niruin is voiced by the same actor who also voiced Savos Aren, Revyn Sadri, and some other characters. Appearances * de:Niruin es:Niruin fr:Niruin (Skyrim) pl:Niruin ru:Нируин (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters